


I’ll See You Around

by wlfhrds



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlfhrds/pseuds/wlfhrds
Summary: In this fic Richie is a new student at school, IT doesn’t exist because who needs him and this is mainly just gonna be fluff and angst (i think i know what i’m gonna do for the ending so be prepared ;)





	1. Meeting You

“Come on Eddie stop being such a wuss” Bev said

“Do you know how many fucking germs are on this?! I could contract some sort of disease, o-or get an infection, oh my god an infection”

“Pussy” stan sneered

“Fuck off Stan” eddie replied

The losers were sat on one of the bench’s outside of the school. It was the end of the day but they liked to hang out for a bit before having to go home. Especially since none of them could hang out for the rest of the day.

 

“R-r-richie!” Bill called our motioning his hands for him to come over  
“G-guys this is m-m-my new f-friend Richie” 

The boy walked over with a cigarette in hand. He had dark curly hair and was wearing a long white tee with jeans. 

“So these were the losers you were talking about?” Richie said blowing a puff of smoke 

“Y-yup, this i-is us, i-i-including you n-now” bill said

“i’m truly honored” the boy said in a mocking manner placing his hand over his chest

Richie sat down next to Eddie, coughing from all the smoke and turning to him

“So who are you?” Richie asked

“I’m Eddie, this is Bev, Mike, Stan, Ben, and you’ve already met bill so” he answered  
“You should throw that cancer stick out by the way” 

Richie scoffed “Why?”

“Because it’s killing your insides and it’s a disgusting habit” he said

Richie took a puff “Maybe i want that” 

The losers were intrigued by Richie. From what Eddie had heard, he knows he’s a new kid, has a potty mouth and is disgusting. Eddie barely spoke at all, continuing to nod and pretending that he cared. Why were they so fascinated by him? He’s just some new kid. Even i’m funnier then him. Eddie thought.

“Alright folks this was fun, but i gotta go, i have a date with his mom tonight. Dont wanna be late” Richie winked while pointing at Eddie

“You’re disgusting” 

“Oh so now you talk?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stand this kid, but everyone else seemed to love him.

“He’s c-cool r-r-right?” Bill said

“Yeah man he’s great”  
“Hilarious”

“Annoying” Eddie said

The losers all turned to him

“Why do you say that?” Bev asked

“i don’t know, just, not my type” Eddie sighed

 

The next few days at school were frustrating. The losers continued to hang out with Richie 24/7. They were like little ducklings following him wherever he went. Eddie refused to properly hang out with him and the losers didn’t seem to care or take notice for that matter.  
It was annoying that all of them were giving him so much attention but it’ll blow over soon right?


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Richie is a new student at school, IT doesn’t exist because who needs him and this is mainly just gonna be fluff and angst (i think i know what i’m gonna do for the ending so be prepared ;)

Eddie sat back in his desk, arms folded, zoning out. All he could hear was the quiet mumbling of other kids whispering to each other and his teacher lecturing. For once he was genuinely confused. Lately he hasn’t been hanging out with the losers, either because he made up an excuse or they just forgot to invite him. It was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The losers were continuing to hang out with this Richie kid and not him. Was he jealous? Eddie sighed whilst thinking about all of this. How pathetic can he be, he’s avoiding his friends because he’s jealous of a new kid. In all honesty he knows nothing about Richie. Only that he smokes, has a gross sense of humor and curses 25/8...not that he doesn’t either.  
Eddie exhaled out loudly, leaning his elbows on the desk and resting his face in his palms.

“Is there a problem, Edward?” his teacher spoke

“N-no, yeah, no, sorry ms”  
-  
The end of the day had finally arrived after what felt like an eternity and Eddie was standing there emptying his locker into his bag. He was taking home extra text-books as we was probably doing nothing over the weekend.

“Hiya Eds” Richie said, slamming his locker shut

Eddie jumped  
“What do you want?” he hissed

“Uh-oh, someone’s not in a good mood”  
Richie stood there tilting his head, while his curls flopped to one side. His breath smelled of nicotine but had a minty hint, from him chewing gum. 

“Hello? Earth to Eddie” he waved his hands in his face

“Oh, uh, sorry” Eddie stuttered 

“Hey it’s fine, i know i have the kind of effect on people” Richie winked 

“You’re so full of yourself you know that?”

“Yeah i get that a lot” 

“And you’re proud of that?” 

“Not necessarily, but i do know i’m irresistible, you did kinda zone out staring at me” Richie teased 

Eddie ignored him, picking up his bag and walking off.

“You know i would think you’d hang out with your friends more” Richie said, while following him

“Are you gonna keep on following me or”

“i do live a couple streets away from you so get used to me walking home with ya Eds”

“Don’t call me Eds, asshole”

“Ok Eddie spaghetti”

“God, what are you twelve?” 

Richie laughed “You know we should hang out more, i like annoying you” 

Eddie tilted his head back “God, I don’t know how im gonna deal with you”

“Your mom enjoys me why don’t you?”

Eddie smiled “Shut up”  
He’s actually becoming more fond of Richie. He may be a dick but there’s something about him that Eddie couldn’t explain. He was attractive no doubt but he didn’t have a crush on hi right? No, Richie probably wouldn’t even like him that way. Would he? They’ve been waking for a while now and Eddie didn’t even notice since he was thinking so intensely. 

“Well this is me” Richie said arriving at his street  
There were distant screams and yelling coming from his house

“Who was that?” Eddie looked concerned 

“Oh um, probably our neighbors watching some dumb movie, you know how it is” he answered nervously 

Eddie didn’t believe him but didn’t want to push it. He actually enjoyed their walk home together.

“Kiss your mom goodnight for me will you?” Richie snickered 

“Shut the fuck up”

Richie turned walking towards his house waving his hand “I’ll see you around Eds!”

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked away. Why didn’t he give Richie a chance sooner? He really enjoyed his company but the one thing that wouldn’t leave his mind was all that yelling. He could clearly hear yelling and things breaking. It did sound like it was coming from his house but, maybe it wasn’t? Eddie wasn’t sure but didn’t think too much about it. He continued walking and smiled. Maybe he isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall so here’s chapter 2. I usually write at night because that’s when i get most of my ideas, so that’s usually wbh i post late lmao. Anyways tell me what you think of this !! i’d love feedback and i def know what i’m doing for the next chapter so stay tuned !!


	3. You’re so much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was some more fluff and angst but a little hint as to what will happen in the end, which i’m not ready to write :)

It was finally the weekend. Eddie laid in his neatly made bed playing with the ends of the covers. The slow humming sound of his fan was the only thing he could hear. He was bored, he had nothing to do, and everything he would do, he’s already done. He’s cleaned his room, organized things, and finished his homework.  
But before he could continue being bored, he heard small hits against his window. Eddie walked over in his pajamas confused, and when he opened the window he got hit by a pebble.

“Ow, what the fuck?!” eddie yelled, placing his palm over his cheek. 

“Hey uh, eds, can i come in?”

Eddie stared at him confused. It was Richie but, he sounded genuinely sad?  
Richie climbed through his window and immediately sat up against his wall. Eddie sat back down on his bed and when he looked over, he noticed something on Richies face. It almost looked like a bruise?

“Dude what the hell? Are you ok? What happened?” Eddie was concerned, he may have only been friends with this kid for a couple days now but he feels close enough to be worried.

“This?” Richie pointed at his bruise, still keeping his head down  
“Oh, yeah, this is uh...i, uh, ran into a pole?” he said trying to lie

“No one is that fucking stupid, Richie” Eddie answered with his brows furrowed

“It can happen you know”

“I know you’re lying, just tell me the truth” Eddie walked over and knelt down beside him. Eddie used his hand to lift his chin and recoiled. It was clear that this wasn’t an accident.

“Who did this Richie?”   
Before he could answer, Eddie pulled Richies sweater down only to see more bruises. Some were older and some were definitely new, he could tell by the discoloration of his skin. He was horrified and could tell that someone was abusing him.

“Richie...” Eddie trailed off

Richie looked up with tears in his eyes, trying to hold them back.

“Why do they hate me so much? Richie lowered his head, his curls fell in front of his face while he started to cry.  
Eddies was stunned. He couldn’t believe Richie trusted him so much as to cry in front of him. It was heartbreaking to see him so vulnerable. But at the same time he was filled with rage. How could his parents be so cruel?

“Hey, you’re ok, alright? You’re here with me” Eddie wasn’t sure what else to say so instead he wrapped his arms around the boy and sat there with him. He had his head resting on top of his and was saddened. 

“You’re parents are assholes ok and they’re missing out” Eddie said breaking the silence

“Missing what? A failure?” 

Those words hurt Eddies heart. How could he think he’s a failure?

“You’re not. You’re so much more then that. I-...We, all love you” 

Richie felt appreciated for once. He never thought he’d ever feel wanted but knowing these kids, especially Eddie, made him feel loved.   
-  
After a couple hours of Richie crying, and sitting there together. He heard a door slam.

“Fuck fuck fuck, shit, my mom’s home” Eddie stood up quickly panicking, and looked around the room.

“Ok, um, you gotta hide. Like, right now” Eddie whispered fast

“Eddie, dear! I need to give you the rest of your medicine, i heard they came out with some new ones for your sickness!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, grabbed Richie, and flung him into the closet. 

“Dude relax, you’re mom should be fine, i was just inside her yesterday” Richie snorted

“Shut the fuck up, you’re gonna get us both killed” Eddie shut his closet doors and jumped onto his bed. He grabbed a book adjusting himself and slowed down his breathing. Just in time too, since the door flung open.

“Hi sweetie, here’s your new medication, it should help with all that’s been going on recently” Sonia said, smiling

“What’s been going on recently..?” the boy asked confused 

“Well i heard you were hanging out with a new boy, don’t want you getting any feelings or nothin” she replied, setting the medicine bottles down   
A huge thump was heard coming from his closet.

“What was that?” she asked turning her head around swiftly

“Probably just this old house, haha” Eddie said, faking a smile

Sonia looked concerned but thankfully ignored it 

“Well you be careful around those weird kids alright?”

“yes mommy” he said

As soon as his mother left the room, Eddie quickly ran to the closet opening the doors.

“You dumbass, what was that noise?”

“Me, trying to control my laughter and accidentally hitting a shelf in here” Richie giggled 

“You’re lucky, asshole” 

“Come on she would have loved seeing me, i mean she certainly-

“Beep beep, Richie” 

Richie stood up and they both stood there quietly, neither of them knowing what to say.

“I guess i’ll see you around then”

Eddie looked up at Richie, his eyes still swollen and bloodshot from crying.   
“Yeah, for sure” 

Richie went to go climb out the window but before he could, Eddie latched on and hugged him tightly. Richie smiled and used his arms to hug him back.  
It warmed Richies heart knowing someone actually gave a shit about him.

“See you later loser” he said, jumping out 

Eddie smiled and shut his window. He fell back on his bad and cuddled his pillow. Man, did he love this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never know what to write in the notes but um enjoy and tell me what you think !!


	4. Come on Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very triggering, um, some fluff but not enough to make what i did in this chapter better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i’ve had writers block for a few days, and that’s why i haven’t updated. i really hope you guys like this? idk even i wouldn’t like readin this i could barely even make myself write this.

A few weeks have gone by now and Richie and Eddie have been inseparable. All they’ve done is hung out, taken each other out, or when they aren’t together they call each other and talk for hours.   
They were more then just friends now but, they neither of them realized.

“Richie stop! You’re gonna get us kicked out!” 

Richie snorted “Come on Eds, have a little fun” he said spraying silly string on the boy 

“Don’t call me Eds, Tozier”

“Alright eddie spaghetti” 

“Fuck off”

“Ooh i like it when your mad” Richie mocked 

Eddie rolled his eyes and continued to walk around the store, avoiding Richie.

The two were shopping together at a thrift shop looking for their own way of coming up with some costume ideas. It was halloween and for once, they had plans.

Since Mike had joined public school, he was the only one out of the losers who actually made friends, other then his usual group. He became quite popular and a lot of people loved to hang out with him.  
Halloween was getting closer and Mike had decided he wanted to hold a huge party and invite practically the whole school.  
The next day, the losers were sat by the quarry, they would have jumped into the lake by now but it was freezing. 

“Dude, will we even be wanted their?” Eddie asked

“Of course, you guys are my best friends, everyone will just have to accept that”

“I g-guess it-it’ll be f-fun” Bill said

“I promise it will be! I mean come on when was the last time you guys actually went to a party” 

The losers looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

“Yeah, ok, we all know you wanna throw this party so you can flirt with that new girl Malea” Richie said

“At least i’ll actually have a date” Mike sneered

“Ok Mr. Confident, you should know i already have a date and his name is Eddie” 

Eddie turned his head quickly and looked at Richie 

“I’m your date?” the small boy asked 

“I mean i was gonna take your mom but she’s pretty worn out from what i did-“

“Beep beep, Richie” Eddie rolled his eyes  
“Yeah he’s my date” 

The losers continued to laugh with each other and sat talking about useless things. 

These were the types of moments they should have cherished.  
-  
It was 7pm. Richie and Eddie had arrived at the door to Mikes house. They could hear the music blaring one of Eddies favorite songs ‘Somebody’s Watching Me’.

Richie and Eddie were both dressed as the GhostBusters. Richies idea of course, since it was his favorite movie.

The door opened to Mike, beer in one hand, and like Richie guessed, the new girl Malea, in his other.

“Woah already got to it i see” Richie teased

Mike kicked him in the shin and rolled his eyes.

“Come on in, losers”

Both Eddie and Richie had never been to a party this big. It was nothing like they imagined, especially with everyone dressed up in weird costumes. 

“God the amount of germs everywhere, i don’t know if i wanna eat anything” 

“Oh suck it up wuss” Richie said handing him a beer

Before Eddie could even reply Richie was already chugging down a beer and gathering a crowd

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” The kids around him were chanting

Eddie didn’t like any of this, not one bit. He knew he’d probably be the one dragging Richie home since he’s definitely, going to be drunk by the end of this.  
Eddie walked around and tried to spot the rest of the losers. Bev and Ben were standing by the snacks. Ben was one of the band members from New Kids on the Block and Bev was dressed as Madonna.  
He continued looking around to see Bill and Stan; not dressed up. Assuming they both probably wanted to do a duo halloween costume and couldn’t decide so they went with nothing.  
He could see Mike in the back making out with the new girl and Richie...was no where to be found?   
Eddie ignored it, hes probably stuffing his face or drinking way too much. So with no hesitation Eddie walked over to Bev and Ben. 

“Hey guys, have you seen Richie?”

“Uhh no, I thought he was with you” Bev answered

“Actually i think i saw him go outside somewhere with a few kids”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Thanks guys”

On his way over to the door, Eddie heard someone shouting.

“Eddie! It’s your song!”

He turned to see Bev motioning for him to come back over. She was smiling and singing along to ‘Come on Eileen’ 

Eddie had the biggest grin on his face and ran over.

“These people ‘round here!” Bev and Eddie sang in unison 

“With beaten down eyes sunken,  
smoke dried faces!  
Are resigned to what their fate is!”

Eddie cheered and sang along smiling until he stopped to realize he was missing something.

“Where’s Richie?!” Ben said trying to yell over the music

Eddie looked around and didn’t see Richie. He wasn’t with any of the other losers and it wasn’t like he could should out for him.

Eddie pushed through the crowd with an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He couldn’t even hear the music anymore, it was all a sort of blur and the music was faded

But finally pushed his way over to the door and went outside. At first, he couldn’t see anything until he heard laughing.

“Heyy! Eds, haahaha” Richie slurred his words

“Fuck Richie what the fuck”  
He couldn’t believe he got himself this drunk.   
Eddie walked over to Richie only for him to walk away towards the road.

“Eddie spaghetti i loveeee you” Richie giggled, stumbling over himself

Eddie froze for a second, did Richie just say he loved him? But he’s drunk, he probably didn’t mean it, right?

“Fuck Richie you gave me a heart attack, i didn’t know where you were” 

“Eds you were worried woah” Richie was laughing and tripping over himself

“Come over here before you get hurt” 

“I can’t get hurt when i’m with you Dr. K!” 

Eddie started to walk over and try and persuade him to come back inside or at least go home. 

Richie teased Eddie by moving back every time he got closer.

“Richie i’m not playing games with you, stop” 

Richie stopped in the middle of the road, with eddie opposite him. He looked up at Eddie on the verge of tears. Eddie wasn’t surprised to say the least as when your drunk, your emotions are all over the place. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked concernedly

Richie took a deep breath  
“I love you, Eds” 

Eddie paused and was taken a back. 

“W-What?”  
“Please, please don’t be mad, i tried to stop thinking about you but i couldn’t help it, you were always there and that’s not a bad thing but i just love you s-so much and-

Before he could say anything Eddie pulled him closer and kissed him.   
Eddie could taste the alcohol in his mouth and his lips were dry. He cupped his face in hands and smiled. He never thought he would be the first one to make a move, but it was nice. A really nice feeling.

Richie pulled away and grinned softly. He had no words and waited for Eddie to speak. 

“I love you mo-

“EDDIE MOVE!”

And just like that Eddie was on the ground. He couldn’t feel anything, all but the sharp grass and wet dirt. His eyes were blinded by bright lights that soon went away. He sat up on his arm, clutching it in pain. He looked behind him to see the party still going on. He looked in hopes of seeing his best friend, the boy who just confessed his love to him, to be right next to him. But instead he was in front of him.   
Eddie sat up and crawled as fast as he could towards Richie. 

“No, no, no” Eddie whispered  
“Tozier, wake up right now”   
Eddie shook richie, who was lying on the pavement, attempting to wake him up. His curls were gathered around his face, and there was blood. Oh my god was there blood.   
Eddie looked at his hands and started to hyperventilate. He pulled Richie into his lap and pressed his hand against Richie’s cheek.

“Please, don’t do this to me Rich” Eddie said in between sobs

“And we’ll hum this tune forever” 

Eddie listened to the song play in the back. He hated this song now. This song will forever be connected to this moment and he couldn’t listen to it properly. Eddie pulled Richie into his shoulder and sat, silently crying. 

“I love you more, Richie, i love you more”  
Eddie held him in disbelief, his chest tightened and he tried to control his crying but he couldn’t. Why did this have to happen? Why now?

“Eddie! Richie! Whe-“ Bev stopped in her tracks  
She stopped and looked at the two. Richie in Eddies arms, one crying, the other not moving. She backed away and ran into the house, only to come back with the losers and some kids who followed.

They all slowly walked over to the two boys in the road. The losers in shock and in tears. They all knew exactly what happened but none of them could bring themselves to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic tbh i think it’s kinda shitty but im gonna continue anyways so yall should stick around to see what i’m gonna do lol alsooo big shoutout to @fljghtlessbirds (on twitter) for helpin me with this idea so def check out her fic,, http://archiveofourown.org/works/12208842/chapters/27787770  
> it’s my absolute fav
> 
>  
> 
> And i know this chapter is really short but i promise the next few will be longer


End file.
